Don't Know Why
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Une nuit d'été comme une autre pour Mac...


DON'T KNOW WHY...

Voici une nouvelle fanfic éclair que j'ai écrite en une heure à peine, vous la trouverez peut-être baclée ou nulle, mais s'il vous plaît ne la lisez pas sans me donner une review à la fin :)

Bonne lecture,  
NinjaGirl

11 heures et demie du soir dans une petite ville Américaine. La chaude nuit d'été est tombée depuis un moment, et tout est calme. Seuls quelques lampadaires tentent d'une lumière blafarde d'effacer l'obscurité des rues, que les passants ont désertées depuis plusieurs heures déjà, partis chez des amis, au bar, au cinéma, à quelque rendez-vous galant, ou plus généralement en vacances.

en été, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

La plupard des facades affichent des volets qui, fermés, protègent des regards indiscrets les secrets qu'abritent les foyers. Mais sur l'un de ces petits immeubles, au dernier étage, une lumière brille encore. Il suffit de remonter le mur pour accéder à un balcon donnant sur une porte-fenêtre ouverte, puis de franchir le seuil, effleuré au passage par des rideaux de mousseline vaporeuse qui volent à la brise légère, pour entrer dans le salon d'où vient la lueur.

Mac passe de meuble en meuble, une longue allumette à la main, allumant toutes les bougies de la pièce. Leur doux parfum de rose s'élève lentement dans l'air, comme le ferait le thème d'un requiem, long et obsédant, laissant celui qui se trouve dans la pièce conquis et envahi.

Le regard de la jeune femme, absent, semble ne pouvoir se poser sur rien de précis. Elle est fatiguée, mais comme durant beaucoup d'autres nuits, elle ne peut trouver le sommeil. Alors elle erre, elle se promène, elle a parfois l'impression de se sentir tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion... Elle sait que cette nuit là comme la précédente, elle ne dormira pas.

Elle met un CD dans sa chaine hi-fi, la musique commence. Un peu de Norah Jones, voilà ce qu'il manquait pour rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus mélancolique...

Légère comme une plume, elle vint se lover sur son divant, assise, ses jambes interminables repliées sous elle. Et, comme toutes les nuits, elle se remit à penser à celui auquel elle s'était toujours interdite de penser, en vain... On n'empêche pas un coeur qui bat trop violemment de s'exprimer sur ce qui le fait souffrir, au risque de l'étouffer... Harm... Une souffrance, un espoir de plus en plus fragile...

_When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly awayb  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand_

Combien de fois s'était-elle promise de renoncer à lui, combien de fois avait elle espéré que son coeur blessé guérisse de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait enduré ?... Elle avait toujours été forte et capable... Mais il existe des gens... un regard d'eux vous fait chavirer, et toutes vos certitudes s'en trouvent détruites... Avec le bel officier qui lui servait de partenaire, Mac en était même arrivée au point auquel elle se demandait si elle arriverait un jour à vivre sans perpétuellement, et oh combien douloureusement, remettre ses choix envers lui en question...

_My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever  
_  
Mais de plus en plus souvent, au fil des nuits insomniaques, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion résignée que cela lui serait impossible. Si rien n'évoluait jamais entre eux, elle se contenterait de vivre avec les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés plutôt que sans lui du tout. C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle se laisserait mourir plutôt que de renoncer à lui, même si cela signifiait souffrir toute sa vie. s'était une évidence aussi douloureuse que l'existence elle-même.

_Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone  
My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever_

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue vers lui quand il en était encore temps, pourquoi s'était-elle enfermée dans ce cercle vicieux, ce petit jeu du "c'est toi qui t'y colle" qu'ils s'étaient imposés depuis des années ?... Dieu seul le savait. Dieu, ou le Diable...

_Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come_

Enroulant la ceinture de son petit kimono de soie crème autour de son doigt, Mac alla sur le balcon, et s'dossa à la rambarde dont le froid métallique la fit frissonner. La ville était silencieuse, un silence que les oiseaux n'osaient plus troubler. A cette heure, qui aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit, plus rien ne semblait possible... Mac baissa la tête comme pour se cacher de la lune, qui la regardait de toute sa pâleur insolente. La nuit était tombée sur ses rêves et les avait enveloppés d'un noir linceul, la nuit ne l'avait plus jamais quittée. Et qui sait, peut être que la nuit ne la quitterait plus jamais...

Parfois on ne sait pas pourquoi ca tourne bien, ou mal...

Don't know why...


End file.
